Out of hand
by Uniquepairings
Summary: Lucius is away so Draco is in charge.


Out of Hand!

Narcissa loved her son. She loved the way he would run his hands through his white-blonde hair and make a big scene if the house elf had refused to do what he told it to do. However she hated his typical Malfoy heir attitude. He always thought everyone would do what he wanted but he never expected it from his father, always from her. She guessed he knew she was a weak spot in the family. If she didn't do something for him he would sigh and say: 'Honestly mother, even Auntie Bella would do that for me.'. Good old Auntie Bella always does what he wants. She would bend over backwards to make sure her only nephew was happy. One time it went to far. Lucius was away on an errand for the Dark Lord and had told her he would be back in about a week. Meanwhile, Draco was the Lord of the Manor. He didn't let Narcissa forget it. It was at times like this that she wished Lucius where home. It was times like this when she hated her son. Bella was staying for a few nights at Dracos request and of course Narcissa sw no harm in that so she invited her sister to stay with them for a few days while Lucius was away. At dinner on the first night of her stay everything had gone well and Draco had been so taken by Bella's stories Narcissa had left them to it and gone to bed early. She awoke at 6:30 and went downstairs to make a cup of tea. She heard snoring coming from the dinning room and saw Draco still sat at the head of the table fast asleep. Bella must have left him there when he got tired but then she saw Bella was sat next to him wide awake. 'Sis. Didn't you go to bed?' Narcissa asked. 'No, Draco insisted I stay with him and tell him more stories. So I did and he fell asleep.' Bella answered looking at her sister intently. Narcissa shrugged and asked Bella if she'd like a drink. 'Large scotch.' Bella said no manners as usual. Narcissa made herself a cup of tea then made a large scotch for Bella.  
She sat down opposite Bella and looked at her son as he slept soundly. 'Nice boy. Just a bit pushy. I'd watch him if I were you Cissy.' said Bella breaking the silence. Narcissa nodded not taking her eyes off her son as his head lolled forwards and his snoring ceased. 'Lucius brought him up that way. I hate it sometimes.' Bella just sat and watched her nephew as Narcissa told her all her problems. Draco raised his head, opened his eyes and smilied at his aunt. Seeing her made him feel happy it reminded him that he was a Malfoy and should be proud to be related to the most feared witch of all time. Bella smilied at him and Narcissa said to him 'Morning sleeping beauty.' Draco shot her an icy stare and spat 'Don't call me that!' Bella looked at her sister to see her reaction. Narcissa was shocked but said nothing and went to get up and make him a morning coco. 'Did I say you could leave the table?' He drawled. Narcissa looked at Bella and Bella said to Draco 'Don't talk to my sister like that. She is your mother young man.' 'Sorry Aunt Bella.' He said in a softer voice making eye contact with her. Narcissa tried again to leave the table and she found she could not move. 'Draco this isn't funny let me get up.' Bella looked at her with shock and stood up and left the room before he could bind her as well. Draco stood up and walked after her, leaving Narcissa bound to her chair by her invisible bonds.  
Narcissa fell asleep bound to her chair and woke up hearing a spell being muttered above her. She looked up and saw Bella stood infront of her freeing her of the body bind curse Draco had used against her. 'Where's Draco.' she muttered grogily. 'Upstairs. Are you alright Cissa?' Bella sounded worried. 'Yes I'm fine I just don't understand why Draco did that to me. How did you manage to keep him upstairs?' Narcissa queried. 'Sleeping draught. I have trouble getting to sleep so I got Snape to make me some, I had some in my pocket so when he followed me into my room I gave him some in a cup. He thought it was some sort of tonic.' Bella answered as she helped her sister out of the chair and through to Lucius office. Bella must have known that that was the one place in the whole Manor Draco would never step foot in.  
Narcissa looked at her older sister and said: 'Thank you Bella.' 'Don't mention it. The way he treats you is uncalled for. I don't understand why he does it.' Bella answered sitting Narcissa down in Lucius' chair and sitting her self in the leather couch opposite the desk. 'He said something about you when I last refused to do something for him.' Bella stiffened. 'What did he say?' she asked. 'Aunty Bella would do it for me.' Narcissa answered. 'That little brat.' Bella spat. 'I said I would do one thing for him now he is using it against his own family. My family!' Narcissa wondered what she had agreed to do for him 'What did you say you would do for him?'. 'It doesn't matter.' answered Bella but seeing the look on her sisters face she said 'I told him I would recommend him to the Dark Lord.' she mumbled. 'You did WHAT?' screeched Narcissa. 'Shut up! You might wake him! I know I should have consulted you first but Lucius pushed me to do it.' 'Why?' 'Because he knew about my affair and threatened to tell Rodolphus unless I recommended Draco to the Dark Lord.' Bella stood and threw some powder into the grate as she said 'Lucius.' . He appeared only seconds later and demmanded to know why he had been summoned to his own office by his sister in law. Narcissa was about to explain but Bella shut her up with a look and told Lucius what had happened. Lucius looked shocked and asked Narcissa: 'Is this true? He used his temporary authority to bind you to a dinning room chair and was basically a little spoiled brat?' his voice was steady, this worried Narcissa as she could tell he was holding back his anger. She looked at the floor. Lucius walked over to her dropped his breifcase and knelt infront of her. Lookinng in to her eyes he said again 'Is this true? Did Draco do what Bella says he did to you?' Narcissa nodded and mumbled 'Yes Lucius. He did.' Lucius straightened up and stood waiting and thinking how best to punish him.  
Draco heard voices coming from his fathers office and didn't want to hear what they were saying but then he heard his name. Luckily he only caught the last bit of the conversation as Narcissa said 'He did.' but it was enough. He burst into the office just as his Father had earlier. 'DRACO!' Lucius shouted at him and Draco knew his mother and aunt had told his father everything that had happened. All he could hope was that he could lie well enough to fool his father. Then he saw the flaw in his plan. His father was a skilled legilimence and would see straight into all their minds. Damn his father for being so damned clever! 


End file.
